Thorneria
Thorneria '(''Thorndente-Various) is a Floralian that lives only in Revalius. It evolved a similar niche to Cottonmouth255's Parnavid, but is completely unrelated. Thorneria are common monsters in Revalius and inhabit all of Revalius' areas except for the special areas. Their own Petals' colors reflect what ailment they use. Hence, there are multiple species. They are first found in low rank. In Game info Thorneria are Floralians that live only in Revalius. Multiple species are known, and even more are being discovered. Their petals' color reflect what ailment they use in their defense, or to subdue prey. They are carnivores, and attract prey by smelling like something edible. Physiology/Biology Thorneria look similar to oversized Rose Plants, save for the multiple vines and roots on the "Stem", and mouth full of teeth inside the flower head. They also have multiple thorns on their body and vines, which are used in self defense or to subdue prey. The mouth can spit a sap like substance that can have varying properties depending on the species. They give off a strange smell that is used to attracct prey and lead them to their doom. Thorneria Species-Sap Properties *Purple Thorneria: Poison *Blue Thorneria: Waterblight *Verdant Thorneria: Acidblight *Red Thorneria: Blastblight *White Thorneria: Sleep *Yellow Thorneria: Paralysis *Cyan Thorneria: Frostbite *Pink Thorneria: Felvine Scented *Black Thorneria: Blinded Moveset Coming soon.... Items and carves Item Descriptions '''Note: Post suggestions for Items and Item descriptions if you like.... *'Thorneria Hide:' Hard to beleive that a material made of bark like material could be called "Hide". Surprisingly tough for being made of bark. (Low rank) *'Thorneria Hide+:' Even tougher than normal Thorneria Hide. This is the result of a Thorneria reaching an older age than normal. (High rank) *'Thorneria Tough-hide:' High quality Thorneria hide. This is from an extremely old Thorneria. It's bark is as tough as bone. (G and X Rank) *'Thorneria Thorn:' Sharp as a Wyvern's claw or tooth, this is the Thorneria's only physical defense against predators. It is found on the vines and stem. (Low Rank) *'Thorneria Thorn+:' Even sharper than a normal Thorneria thorn, this Thorn can stab through the hide of prey very easily. (High Rank) *'Thorneria Sharp Thorn: '''An even sharper thorn, this thorn can stab through the scales of a Rathalos! (G-rank) *'Thorneria Peircer Thorn:''' As Sharp of a thorn as Thorneria thorns get. It is said that just looking at it is enough to stab your eyes out! (X-Rank) *Thorneria Tooth: *Thorneria Fang: *Thorneria Sharp Fang: *Thorneria Petal: *Thorneria Color Petal: *Thorneria Bright Petal+: *Thorneria Root: *Thorneria Root+: *Thorneria Anchoroot: *Thorneria Anchoroot+: Quests Weeding out the pests! *Rank: Low *Main Quest: slay 10 Thornerias *Enviroment: Stable *Area: Lakeview Forest *Reward: 750 *Fee: 0z Thorneria Problem *Rank: High-X-Rank *Main Quest: slay 15-40 Thornerias (15 on high, 30 on G-rank, and 40 on X-rank) *Enviroment: Unstable (A Deviljho, Seregios, Rajang or Wilolu will appear, depending on area) *Area: Varies on Quest *Reward: 2750-9750z *Fee: 250-750z Notes and trivia *Spore Render is not final. If I can get someone to draw a render, I will post it, But in the meantime, if you would like to add a Render of your own, feel free to do so. *When killed, they leave gathering spots in which their materials can be gathered. *They will grow back after being killed in a matter of time. *Oddly, some people in Revalius adore Thornerians, and often cultivate them. One group even made a "Domestic Variety" that is harmless. *They are known to grow big enough to feed on smaller mosters, such as Jaggi and Velociprey. *A Grand Thorneria is a mutation of the Verdant Thorneria. *The Genus name, "Thorndente", Means "Thorn-tooth". Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX